Power Rangers with Josh Oliver
by formerly webdoor
Summary: Requested by Storylover213. Tommy's cousin moves to Angel Grove and becomes a ranger himself. Right now pairings are Tommy/Kim later on Kat/oc.
1. A Brush With Destiny

**This is the beginning of a story that starts in season 3 and ends in Turbo. It won't be word for word but A lot of the scenes are there. A special thanks to Mae-E for pointing out I had the wrong file up.**

A few days after the rangers return from Australia, the rangers were at the youth center Tommy and Aisha noticed Kim was off by herself, so the rangers, and a boy two years younger than them, walked over to her. The boy is wearing a grey t-shirt.

"Hey Kim what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Huh what, oh nothing. It's my mom she is engaged."

"Good for her," Billy said.

"Yea he is a French painter. There he is over their showing one of his paintings," Kim said while pointing him out.

"Oo la la," Aisha said.

"He's really nice," Kim said."

"So what's wrong?" Rocky asked.

"Mom said we are moving to Parris."

Adam looked at the boy and said, "Hey Josh, what's wrong?"

"He developed a crush on a blond while we were Australia," Tommy said.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Rocky and Adam joked.

That night, Kim and Aisha were on the phone. After they hung up, Kim went to sleep, sometime in the night she had a nightmare. She was in a dungeon with her mom and her fiancé. He turned into a monster after her Power Ranger self said bye, the nightmare ended. Meanwhile, at Zedd and Rita's palace, Finster just made a new machine.

"Oh emperor and empress of evil," he called.

"What is it this time?" Zedd growled.

"I have a present for Rita."

Finster handed Rita the machine.

"Oh I love presents," she said before she looked at Zedd. "You only give me a headache," she said slapping Zedd.

"What does it do?" Zedd asked.

"It allows you to look into humans dreams. Like this one Kimberly is having."

Rita watched the nightmare.

"Oh nice monster. I want him! See if you can break him to life."

"Yes my queen," Finster said before he walked away.

The next morning the rangers, and Josh, gathered at the park.

"It looks like someone is still sleepy," Aisha said.

"Yea I kept on having nightmares all night," Kim said.

"Sounds like we should tell Zordon," Rocky said.

"I am sure he already knows," Billy said.

"I still don't how he knows so much. He knows so much about me and I did not tell him anything," Josh said.

"He knows a lot about all of us," Tommy said.

Meanwhile, Finster announced his machine was ready to turn dreams into reality.

"Excellent, now do your work," Zedd said.

As the rangers were talking, a group of Tenga Warriors arrived.

"From one nightmare to another," Kim sad.

"This is not nightmare this is real," Tommy said.

The rangers morphed into their Ninjetti form. Josh morphed into the silver ranger. The gold emblem on his suit was a dragon. All the rangers, except for Kim, had no trouble with the Tengas. She could not concentrate on the battle.

These things look worse than usual. She thought.

Four Tengas grabbed Kim and took her away. Tommy saw them carry away and he started to save her.

_**Aw the white knight is off to save his princess**_. Josh thought.

A group of Tengas grabbed Tommy while Kim was being pushed up against a tree. Suddenly Rito and Finster appeared.

**_I have seen worse looking monsters than the one with_ Rito.** Josh thought after he done a tornado kick.

Rito walked to Kim and said, "Hi beautiful, I know about the good guys win and all of that."

"Ew don't you take a bath? You smell," Kim said.

She put her hand up then Rito swat it away, knocking her communicator off.

"Alright Finster do your thing," Rito said.

He pointed his machine and a green laser hit Kim. The hit knocked her out.

"So Mr. Science wizard did you get the monster?" Rito asked.

Inside of the machine was the monster from Kim's nightmare.

"Excellent, now it is time to go," Rito said before he and Finster left.

A second later, the Tenga's flew away.

"That was odd that the monster left," Josh said.

"That was no monster. The thing with Rito is named Finster. He made Rita's monsters before Zedd took over," Tommy said.

"Looks like the coast is clear," Rocky said.

"Alright everyone power down," Tommy said.

Everyone turned around to see Kim against the tree starting to wake up.

"Kim, are you alright?" Tommy asked.

"Yea I just blacked out. I am not sure how I got free."

"What are Rita and Zedd up to now? Billy asked.

Probably not to play tag," Josh said.

"We better get to school." Rocky said.

In between first and second periods, Billy, Rocky, and Adam saw Bulk and Skull interrogate another student.

"What are you two doing?" Adam asked.

"We can't tell you it is top-secret," Bulk said.

A painting was stolen from the art show and we are trying to get it back," Skull said.

"Way to go you idiot. You guys did not hear that from us," Bulk said.

"Yes they did," Skull said.

The rangers walked away.

"Do you think Zedd and Rita took it?" Rocky asked.

"If they did, we will find out soon enough," Billy said.

As soon as they met up with Tommy, Aisha, and Josh the communicators beeped.

"Now?" Josh mouthed.

The rangers went into an empty class room. Aisha and Josh checked the hallway to make sure nobody was coming.

"Go ahead Zordon," Tommy said.

"Teleport to the Command Center Angel Grove is under attack."

"Would he call us if it wasn't?" Josh asked.

They did as they were told. Meanwhile Kim was looking around for them.

**_Where are they? I bet_ Zordon would know.** She thought as she went to press were communicator.

She started to freak out when she did not feel it. Then she started re tracing her steps. Meanwhile Alpha was concern when Kim did not show up. Zordon showed them the latest monster on the viewing glob.

"Behold, this monster is name Artistmole," Zordon said.

"That must have been the painting that was stolen," Billy said.

"What?" Aisha asked.

"Bulk and Skull are looking for a painting that went missing," Rocky said.

"Knowing those two, they probably looked at the wrong stand," Josh said.

The rangers morphed then landed in the park. Josh's suit was a silver version of Tommy's. The monster started talking in a French accent.

"Ah Power Rangers, more colors for me to drain."

"We are going to hang you on a wall," Tommy said.

"Nu h uh. It is time to take your colors."

"It is time to fade to black," Tommy said.

"Black it is, excellent suggestion," the monster said putting black paint on his paint brush.

Then he shot a beam at the rangers which knocked them off their feet.

"I got this clown," Tommy said.

He ran towards the monster as Billy tried to stop him.

"Don't you know once he puts his mind to something, you can't stop him?" Josh asked.

"You being his cousin, you should know," Rocky said.

Tommy went right through the monster just like if it was a hologram. Aisha and Adam tried and had the same result.

_**With me being the youngest and newest, they probably thought I would do what Tommy did**_. Josh thought.

"Oh man, we can not defeat the guy without Kim," Rocky said.

"Are you giving up already? You won't have a choice after I am done with you," The monster said.

He zapped all the powers and colors from the rangers.

At the Command Center Alpha cried, " Ayi-yi-yi the rangers are color less and power less."

"We have to keep on looking for Kim," Zordon said.

Alpha pressed a few buttons. Meanwhile Kim was at the park when she heard her coummcactor beep. She started screaming and jumping up and down until she got it on.

"Zordon, I read you."

"Kimberly teleport to the Command Center. The other rangers need you."

"I am on my way."

Seconds later she landed. Alpha and Zordon were happy to see her. He briefed her on the attack.

"That is the monster from my nightmare."

"Your nightmare? The others thought it came from a painting," Alpha said.

"If Zedd and Rita did get this monster from your subconscious, then only you can destroy it," Zordon said.

"Don't worry I can defeat that thing."

"First you must overcome your fare."

"You know about my mom and France?"

"I am sure your mom has your best interest."

""I know, I guess I was afraid of not being a Power Ranger if I lived half way across the world."

"All of these human emotions overload my circuits," Alpha said.

"If your are ready, your team needs you."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Seconds later, Kim arrived at the park. The rangers were happy to see here while Artistmole was caught off guard.

"What?" He asked.

"You are going down," Kim said.

At first she struggled, then when it looked like Artismole was going to drain her powers and color, she grabbed the paint brush and flipped him over.

"Josh looked at Tommy and said, "This is different Kim saving huh cuz."

Kim used her pistol to finish off the monster.

"You have not seen the last of me...," The monster said as it exploded.

"Nice job Zedd, another one of your monster got destroyed," Rita said.

"My monster? This was your idea!"

"Let's finish these puny power punks off," Rita said.

They put their wands together and made the monster come back to life and grow. The rangers called for their ninja zords. Josh had a silver dragon that became a megazord.

"I hate to steal your thunder Kim, but I got this," Josh said.

He shot it a few times, weakening it than the main megazord joined with Tommy's falconzord and put the last punches on the monster. Zedd and Rita saw this and augured with each other. Just as Bulk and Skull got done chatting with Kim's mom and her fiancé, Kim walked up to her.

"Mom we need to talk."

"Sure sweety what's up?"

Going a million miles per hour said, **"MOM I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH I KNOW YOU WANT THE BEST FOR ME I LOVE EVERYTHING THAT IS HAPPING FOR YOU BUT I AM AFRAID OF MOVING, LEAVING MY FRIENDS, AND LEARNING A NEW LANGUAGE!"**

"Honey, why didn't you say something?"

"I did not want to upset you."

Aisha and her parents walked up to them.

"Kim, Aisha told us about your situation," Aisha's mom said.

"How would you like to stay with me and my family for the rest of the school year?"

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You wont be a bother," Aisha's dad said.

Kim turned around and asked her mom what she thought.

"I guess it is best for you to finish the school year here."

"Aisha's dad said, "Welcome to the family Kimberly."

"Great," Kim said.

"We are sisters," Aisha said.

The two girls started celebrating.


	2. Passing the Lantern

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I added a couple of scenes that were not in the episode.**

The next few days Kim got adjusted to her new living arrangement and Adam went to a family reunion. Meanwhile, Josh was still getting use to his new life.

"I bet you wanted Kim to move in with you," Josh said.

"I did not even say anything to mom and dad. Even if I did, you know they would not let her," Tommy said.

"I bet you thought about it."

"Whatever dude," Tommy said as he threw a pillow at Josh.

Meanwhile Aisha and Billy were at the youth center talking about Adam. Adam spotted them and joined them.

"Where did you get that cool lantern?" Aisha asked.

"It has been in my family for years. A lantern keeper is chosen in each generation," Adam said.

"Nice, hey what does this say?" Billy asked looking at something attached to the lantern.

"I wish I knew," Adam said.

"You mean nobody told you?" Aisha asked.

"I am suppose to find out on my own."

"I'll help you," Bulk said. "Um, I got it! One should not try to understand something if not written in English," he said followed by him and Skull laughing.

Skull slapped Bulk, causing him to knock the lantern out of his hands. Adam caught it before it could hit the ground. Bulk and Skull walked off.

"Looks like it is starting to use its powers," Billy said.

"It put those two in its place," Aisha said.

Meanwhile Zedd decided to use the lantern against the rangers.

"I'll show you it's great powers black rangers. Squat, Babbo, go steal that lantern."

"Oh, oh can I go?" Rito asked.

"Oh all right. You better do something right. Once I get that lantern I'll make mattress stuffing out of those rangers," Zedd said with a growl.

As the three were walking out of the room Rita asked," Zeddy why did you let Rito stay here?"

"What I thought you let him stay here."

Meanwhile Billy thought of somebody who might be able to translate the writing. He called this person and took Adam to meet the person.

"Wow this place is amazing. He takes care of this all by himself?" Adam asked.

"Yep, he has run this place since I was a kid. My parents met him years ago. He is an amazing guy."

"He would really be amazing if he can translate this."

"Well if anybody can Ko can. He knows several different languages.

When they reached the end of the walk way a man greeted them.

"Ah Billy it is so nice to see you again," the man said as he did a bow.

"Ko, this is my friend Adam," Billy said as he took a bow.

"Hi," Adam said as he handed Ko the lantern.

After a quick examination Ko said, "Billy was right this is a very special lantern."

Adam noticed the lanterns and said, "You have an impressive collection."

"I see you enjoy things of beauty," Ko said.

He pointed to one and said, "My father gave this one to me on my fourth birthday. The inscription explains courage."

He read the card attached to it, "The dragon you fear is only as potent as your imagination."

"What does that mean?" Adam asked.

"What does it mean to you?" Ko asked.

"I guess that fear is only as powerful as you make it in your mind. Is that right?" Adam asked.

"If you believe it, than it is so," Ko said.

Billy and Adam looked at each other.

"Ko, we were hoping you can tell us what the inscription says," Billy said.

"My family told me I had to find the meaning for myself, but I do not know where to look," Adam said.

Ko read the inscription.

"The lamp may light the path, but the soul must light the way."

"What does that mean?" Adam asked.

"These are wise words, but like all others, these are only words."

"I don't understand," Adam said.

"As before, you must discover what they mean to you."

"And if you believe, it is so," Billy said.

"Patience, accent words do not show their selves right away. Now if you excuse me, I must tend to the rest of my garden," Ko said.

"Thanks Ko," Billy said as the three of them bow.

"I forgot to mention the advice he gives does not make sense for a few days."

"That's nice, because it sure doesn't now."

Meanwhile, Tommy, Josh, Rocky, and Aisha were walking into the garden.

"This place is amazing," Rocky said.

"Yea we should be able to find something for Kim's garden here," Aisha said.

"It's a good thing your parents let her start one at your place," Rocky said.

"With Kim working so hard on her gymnastics, I just hope she has time to work in it," Tommy said.

"Instead of working in the garden, don't you mean spend time with you?" Josh asked.

Josh let out a groan when he saw Bulk and Skull in their police uniforms.

"Aren't you two lost?" He asked.

"No you will be happy to know that we have been assigned to this area," Bulk said.

After Tommy and the others turned the corner, they found Billy and Adam. Before they could get together, a group of Tenga's showed up. Rito, squat, and Baboo showed up. Rito told Squat and Baboo to find the lantern.

"Great just what we do not need," Josh said.

The rangers morphed into their Ninjetti form. While they were fighting, Squat and Baboo were looking for Adam's Lantern. They did not know which one it was, so they grabbed a bunch and then the Tenga's left, everyone powered down. Adam saw that some of the lanterns were gone. After he did some searching, he realized that his was missing.

"Oh no," he said.

"What would Zedd want with the lantern?" Josh asked.

"I am afraid we will find out soon," Tommy said.

"I can not believe it is gone, I swore to my family I would not let anything happen to it!" Adam said.

"It is not your fault!" Aisha said.

"She's right," Rocky said.

Bulk and Skull ran up to them.

"Did someone say something is missing?" Bulk asked.

"Yea, my lantern is gone."

"Don't worry, it's the 90's have you ever thought about having a flashlight?" Bulk asked.

Skull laughed at Bulk's joke before the two walked away.

"What jerks," Josh said.

"Easy," Tommy said.

"Your right, I should be nice."

Meanwhile Rito saw all the lanterns Baboo and Squat took,

"What the heck are you doing? Why did you take these lanterns? Do you think Ed and Rita want to open up a store?" Rito asked as he picked up a lantern and threw it away.

It happened to land right in front of Bulk and Skull.

"Hey, that almost hit me in the skull. Get it skull Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Bulk picked it up, saw Rito arguing with Squat and Baboo, and started freaking and Skull screamed and ran away. At the Command Center, Zordon told the rangers that he thought Zedd and Rita wanted Adam's lantern.

Meanwhile, at the Command Center, Kim asked, "What is the big deal about his lantern?" Kim asked.

"According to his family, it process great power," Billy said.

"How, it is just made of paper," Josh said.

"It is not just a regular paper lantern," Adam said.

"It would not surprise me if Zedd and Rita wanted to use the lanterns powers against us," Billy said.

"That is an excellent guess Billy," Zordon said.

"We need to get it back before Zedd can use it," Rocky said.

"Aye-yi-yi! There is no telling what Zedd has done to that lantern," Alpha said.

In Zedd's throne room, Zedd was his usual cranky self when he saw all the lanterns.

"Why did you idiots bring me all of these lanterns?"

"The guy said they all have special powers," Squat said.

"This is not my fault, they grabbed a bunch of lanterns," Rito said pointing to Squat and Baboo.

"Pipe down you bag of bones! Luckily I have a gift for finding extraordinary power," Rita said.

"You did find me," Zedd said.

"Yeah right," Rita mumbled.

She grabbed one and said, "Here it is."

"What about this one? It is pretty," Squat said.

"No, this is the one," Rita said.

"Now take these lanterns back to Earth. Stop cluttering up my throne room. What do you think I am doing? Do you think I am going to have a garage sale?" Zedd asked.

When Squat and Baboo left Rita said to Zedd, "Ah Zeddy you are so Politically Incorrect. I love it."

"Don't Call me Zeddy."

Meanwhile. Adam and Aisha were at the park when they heard Bulk and Skull screaming.

_**What now?** _Adam thought.

Bulk and Skull came running with a monster behind them.

_**To late.**_ Adam thought.

Aisha contacted the others.

"Guys we are too late. The monster is here in the park."

"Time to go to work," Josh said.

The rest of the rangers looked at the viewing globe.

"Ayi-yi-yi, it's Lanterra," Alpha said.

IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy yelled.

"You know what we have to do," Aisha said.

"Right. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Adam yelled.

"Somebody has been busy," Josh said.

"I agree, looks like they decorated your lantern Adam," Tommy said.

"Look who's here, it's the Rainbow Warriors. Lanterra will take you down."

"That is what you think pal," Rocky said.

"Stop don't destroy the lantern. It is so important to my family, I have to try to save it."

_**I thought objects went back to what they were after the monster is destroyed.** _Josh thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Ah it's nice that you don't want to hurt me, I'll turn you all into lanterns," Lanterra said.

"Yes I knew Adam's loyalty to that silly lantern would work in our favor," Rita said.

"I knew that also," Zedd said.

"Whatever, you are done for power losers."

The monster start blasting lasers towards the rangers, causing them to fall.

"How dare you to use your powers that way," Adam said.

"That is one powerful monster," Kim said.

"I'll use my high beams."

"We have to re group," Rocky said.

"No wait, I got it. The Inscription said it's the sole that lights the way. The power is inside of me. The lantern is just an object," Adam said.

"Watch it, my best friends are objects."

The rangers charged towards the monster. Adam was the only one who managed to have any success against the monster.

"How dare you rangers mess with my prize creation. You won't win this time," Rita said.

"It is time to raise the stakes," Zedd said.

Zedd and Rita made the monster grow.

"Woo somebody just increased the power," Josh said.

"We need Ninjazord power!" The rangers said.

After the rangers formed the megazord, the monster shot beams at them. That is when Josh decided to take the monster on by himself.

_**He still has a lot to learn about being a ranger.**_ Tommy thought.

From his dragonzord, Josh shot a beam that caused some damage. Tommy flew in and suggested that Josh joined the megazord.

"Do you think I can?" Josh asked.

Zordon spoke saying, "Yes Josh your silver dragonzord can combine with the Ninjamegazord for more power."

Part of the dragonzord formed a helmet, shoulders, and torso. The rest formed a tail. After Josh got into the megazord cockpit, Tommy's zord attracted and joined them.

"Alright let's shut the lights off," Rocky said.

The meagzord flew to the monster and destroyed him with two punches. Back at the evil palace, Zedd and Rita were fighting over what just happened. A short time later, the rangers were at the youth center. Adam was disappointed that the lantern was gone. Tommy saw Josh had a sad look on his face.

"Hey man what's wrong?"

"I thought I could go to the garden and I would be ok. Now I miss my mom more since."

"It will be ok man. I know your mom's death is hard on you," Tommy said.

"It has been about a month since," Josh said.

"Even though you did lose your mom, you did gain a family," Kim said.

"I guess you are right, I mean when dad decided to move here, I had no idea everything would happen like they have."

"It would have been nice if your mom did not die before you moved," Tommy said.

"I agree Josh said when Bulk and Skull walked up to them.

What brings you two here?" Hashish asked.

"We solved the case!" Bulk said as he handed Adam his lantern.

"Thanks, where did you find it?"

"Oh you should have seen it, we had to battle the lantern monster just to get it," Bulk said.

The two of them started horsing around.

"Careful guys, I just mopped there," Ernie said.

After some more goofing off, they slipped and fail down. Meanwhile, at the evil palace, Goldar used Rita's telescope and saw what took place at the youth center.

"The lantern was not the right one. I can not believe Zedd chose you over me to steal it."

"What, he asked Squat and Baboo to go, I just begged him."

"It does not matter. The result would have been in our favor had I gone down there."

"Whatever you say Goldie."

Goldar let out a loud growl.


	3. Wizard for a Day

A few days after the last monster battle Tommy, Adam, and Josh were setting up blocks and a piece of wood for Billy at the Youth Center. Tommy and Adam were teaching Billy karate while Josh decided to help. Before Adam told Billy go, Tommy spotted Rocky with a stack of books.

"Hey man, what is with all the books?" Tommy asked.

"You know that teacher for a day program?" Rocky asked.

"You mean where a student and teacher trades places?" Billy asked.

"Isn't that just for Juniors and Seniors?" Josh asked.

"Yes on both parts. Anyways, I was selected for it. Tomorrow I will be a teacher."

"Cool, so who are you switching with?" Adam asked.

"If it is one of the teachers I have, can I get an extension on tomorrow's homework?" Josh asked.

A man walked into the Youth Center and Rocky pointed to him. The man walked up to the rangers.

Mr. Wilton?" Tommy, Adam, Billy, and Josh said in unison.

"You know I was joking about the homework extension right?" Josh asked.

"His classes are brutal. He is one strict teacher," Adam said.

"Well tomorrow I'll be teaching his classes and he will be taking mine."

"Tomorrow should be fun," Josh joked.

"Lay off the sarcasm," Tommy said.

Mr. Wilton walked up to them.

"Well well well, this should be an interesting experiment. We will see if I can fit in as a modem teenager," Mr. Wilton said.

"Mr. Wilton was kind enough to loan me his teacher addition books so I can prepare for the classes."

"Now Rocky, you must be tough. A teacher must be able to show discipline. As for the rest of you, I expect you to treat me like you would Rocky. IS THAT CLEAR?" Mr. Wilton asked.

"Yes sir," Adam, Billy, Tommy, and Josh said in unison.

"I like your tie sir," Tommy said.

_**Suck up.**_ Josh thought.

"Shouldn't you be _'hanging out'_ with your friends Josh?" Mr. Wilton asked.

"To be honest sir, I don't have very many friends in my class. When I moved here, Tommy showed me around and introduced me to his friends. We became friends."

_**Nice cover up.**_ Tommy thought.

"Now remember Rocky, discipline. You can't be tough without it."

Mr. Wilton broke the board, hurting his hand in the process. The rangers all made faces. Mr. Wilton walked off holding his hand.

Josh turned around to face Billy and said, "That is what happens when you break a board before you are ready."

Meanwhile, Rita was watching everything.

"Aw Rocky is trading places with his science teacher," she said.

"Oh I know, we should do that. I'll be the main bad guy and you two be my second banana's," Rito said.

"You emperor of evil? Oh ok, why not I could use a vacation," Zedd said.

"What?" Rita asked.

"Give me those. Those power punks won't know what hit them," Rito said walking away with Zedd and Rita's staffs.

After Rito walked away Zedd said, "No matter what he does, he won't be able to defeat those pesky rangers."

"What if he does? He did destroy their old powers," Rita said.

"Do you really expect him to be a success twice?" Zedd asked.

"Good point."

The next morning, Rocky ran to his locker.

_**The hallways have never been this messy**_. He thought when he noticed papers on the floor.

He opened his locker and searched for the books.

_**What happened? They are gone.**_ He thought.

The rest of the day, Rocky struggled, he tried to wing it through the classes. In one class, he mixed the wrong chemicals together, causing heavy smoke in the room. He almost started a fire in another.

**_I knew I_ should have paid more attention in chemistry class.** He thought.

Meanwhile Zedd, Rita, and Rito were in the throne room.

"What is you plan_ 'master'_?" Zedd asked.

"I know, I'll make a monster."

"Oh why didn't I think of that? No wonder he makes the big bucks," Zedd said mockingly while Rita was laughing.

"There is just one problem, I don't know how to make one. I know, **OH FINSTER!"**

"Yes?"

"I want you to make me a monster."

"I will not. I only do that for Zedd and Rita."

"Fine then," Rito said as he took some clay from Finster.

"How hard can it be?" Rito mumbled messing with the clay.

After school, Rocky was walking in the park when he saw Mr. Wilton sitting alone.

"Mr. Wilton, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I never realize how hard it is to be a teenager these days."

_**If only you really were in my shoes.**_ Rocky thought.

"So how were your classes?" Mr. Wilton asked.

"Oh you mean besides forgetting the books and messing things up? Not to mention the classroom looks like a bomb exploded, things went alright. Do you want to go to the Youth Center?"

"No, I'll be alright."

"Alright then," Rocky said before he walked away.

Meanwhile. Rito was trying to figure out what to do.

"The red ranger is alone in the park," Goldar said.

"I know, **SEND DOWN THE TENGAS AND DESTROY THAT RANGER!"**

Rocky did not make it out of the park when he heard Mr. Wilton scream.

_**What the heck?**_ Rocky thought.

He got a little closer when he saw the tengas attacking.

_**Those bird brains must only see our colors.**_ He thought.

"Zordon, the tengas are in the park and they are attacking Mr. Wilton."

"I'll send the other rangers now."

Rocky morphed into his ninjette form before he started attacking the tengas. As four of them had Mr. Wilton, Rocky got the attention of a few more. Meanwhile Zordon got a hold of Tommy, Josh, Aisha, Adam, and Billy then Tommy contacted Kim. The next thing the tenagas knew, instead of surrounding Rocky, all seven of the rangers appeared.

"Hey how did they do that?" One tenga asked.

"I don't know but I hate it when they do their tricks," another one said.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked Rocky.

"Never better, now let's take care of these bird brains."

The rangers started attacking while two tengas held Mr. Wilton. Suddenly, Rito showed up.

"Look it's Rito and he has Zedd's staff," Rocky said.

"What is your game Rito?" Tommy asked.

"You are looking at the new top banana," Rito said.

"More like a rotten apple," Tommy said.

_**With these lame lines Tommy uses, you would think we are on a TV show**_. Josh thought.

"Now then, as soon as I figure out how to work this thing, I will turn all of you into monsters," Rito said.

He accidentally pointed the staff towards Mr. Wilton and turn him into a monster.

"Oh no Mr. Wilton," Rocky cried.

"Mr. Wilton?" Rito asked.

"I'm not Mr. Wilton. I'm Marvo the Meenie. Welcome to your last science class. Now my formula is one part meenie and no parts Power Rangers!"

"We can't hurt him, but I think we can slow him down," Rocky said.

The rangers tried to keep him from destroying them. At one point, Mr. Wilton's face was very visible as he asked for help. After some misses, the monster got really angry, he tried to turn Rocky into a chemical. However, Tommy saved Rocky, pushing him out-of-the-way. Tommy ended up being a chemical instead.

_**Tommy always wanted to save people, even if that meant taking the bullet for them.**_ Josh thought.

The rangers attempted to dodge every attempt Marvo made at turning them into chemicals. Rocky was the only ranger left standing as each ranger was a chemical in their color.

"This is better than any plan that I could have came up with. Ha it is better than anything Ed and Rita have ever done," Rito said while picking up the beakers.

"Master, we still have one ranger left. We can not let him go, we must liquefy him," Marvo said.

"Oh no you don't," Rocky said.

He tried to wrestle the beakers sway from Rito. Finally Rocky won.

"Sorry to leave you, but I just remember I have somewhere I need to be," Rocky said.

He teleported to the Command Center.

"Do you think you can fix them Alpha?" Rocky asked.

"Aye-yi-yi I don't have the formula in my memory bank!"

"I'll try to help Mr. Wilton while you two return the rangers to normal. It is imperative that the rangers return to normal before Mr. Wilton is returned to normal. If the monster is destroyed before the rangers are back to normal, then they will stay in their present state forever. Once the rangers are back to normal, destroying the monster will return Mr. Wilton back to normal," Zordon said.

After a few seconds of Alpha wining, Rocky stopped him. The two of them worked together and manage to bring the rest of the team to their normal selves.

"Nice job Rock," Tommy said.

"I don't know that I could have done it any better," Billy said.

"I guess being a teacher for a day paid off," Adam said.

"Now we have to free Mr. Wilton," Rocky said.

The rangers returned to the park. Neither side seem to be doing better than the other as Rito, Zedd, and Rita were watching from the moon palace.

"Hey why is he still the same? Shouldn't he be clobbering them by now?" Rito asked.

"If you can't figure it out then we won't tell you," Rita said.

"Oh I know. He needs more fire power," Rito said.

He took Zedd and Rita's staffs and made the monster grow.

"Man, it is time for more fire power," Josh said.

The rangers called for their megazord. Tommy's and Josh's combined with the Ninja Megazord.

As the megazord was flying closer Rocky said, "I'm going solo on this one. I feel like Mr. Wilton is my responsibility on this one."

The others wondered how this battle would go. Rocky's zord detached from the megazord and used a sword to destroy the monster. As soon as Mr. Wilton return to normal the rangers ejected and went to check on him. A short time later Tommy, Adam, Billy, and Josh were back in the Youth Center and in their karate clothes from yesterday. Billy decided he wanted another try at board breaking. After Billy broke one, Rocky walked in.

_**Why is he still wearing the suit?**_ Josh wondered.

Mr. Wilton was explaining how he was turned into a monster and the Power Rangers saved him. Mr. Wilton and Rocky were talking when Bulk and Skull came in.

"Hold it right there Rocky," Bulk said.

"What now?" Rocky asked.

"Care to explain what you were going to do with these?" Bulk said pointing to a stack of books.

"Yeah," Skull said.

"Where did you find these?" Rocky asked.

"Ah ha, so you were planning on cheating," Bulk said.

"No, he was part of the teacher for a day program and you two messed the experiment up!" Mr. Wilton said.

"Teacher for a day? Never heard of it," Bulk said.

"You two make me so angry," Mr. Wilton said.

He broke a board that Adam just put in place. Unlike yesterday, he was not in pain. Everybody was amazed at what he did. Bulk and Skull walked off with Mr. Wilton screaming at them.

Kim and Aisha joined the others.

Kim said, "Those two have a lot to learn about being cops."

Everybody chuckled.

_**Who will be the hero for the next monster attack?**_ Josh thought.


End file.
